I Kissed Boy
by Natsuko Rinmoshika
Summary: Beso entre dos chicos, sólo para enloquecer a las nenas de la fiesta. La seguridad lo es todo, y tú... tú no eres lo que ellas quieren. (Summary hecho mierda. Bunny No Homo. Mención Style).


**Tiempo de no publicar... bruh. (?) Algo de Bunny no homo.~**

Le música cubría las voces de todos los adolescentes presentes en aquella fiesta, quienes ya ni siquiera les importaba eso. Ya era momento de dejar las palabras atrás. Era momento de irse del lugar y buscar un motel para algunos, porque para otros ni siquiera ir a un motel resultaba importante, y los que los notaban, tomaban una cámara y se divertían con lo que hacían. En otro caso, para los demás era momento de sólo apegar sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música, bailando descaradamente. Mientras tanto, el resto jugaba al tan ya conocido juego de la botella. El reto era: Beso sexy, o un rato a solas en una habitación.

– ¡Anda, Butters! –. Gritó animada una rubia rizada, de orbes bellamente celestes. Le dio unas cuantas palmaditas al chico, empujándolo hacia la botella para que la girara de una buena vez ya. Joder que ese chico le daba ternura por su inseguridad, pero… no, definitivamente tarde o temprano lo dejaría. Era demasiado inseguro para su gusto.

El rubio cenizo acercó su mano temblorosa hacia la botella que estaba en el centro, girándola equivocadamente. – S-salchichas… –. Murmuró apenado por su error.

Todos alrededor soltaron un suspiro de cansancio y desesperación, y mientras tanto un rubio, más alto que el anterior, miraba sin disimulo alguno a las tetas de la novia de aquel chico "estúpido". Se preguntaba cómo mierda un marica como ese chico había logrado conseguir a esa chica tan… deseable. – Si no giras bien eso, el reto será conmigo, niño –. Advirtió sin titubeos, volteando al fin su mirada hacia el chico que respondía al nombre "Leopold".

– ¿E-eh…? –. Éste al saber que se refería a él, subió su vista, hasta toparse con aquel que le llamó niño. ¿Por qué le trataban así? ¡Tan sólo… era un año menor que ellos! Aunque, si no se equivocaba, ese tipo era dos años mayor… ¡Pero no era mucha diferencia, igual!

Para mala suerte del menor de todos, a las chicas les enloqueció la idea. Comenzaron a gritar, chillar de emoción y excitación. Incluso la rubia rizada se giró a susurrarle a su amiga que sería jodidamente sexy ver a aquel chico besarse con su novio.

– Joder, Bebe, estás loca. ¡Es tu novio! ¿Y si le gusta? –. Le reprochó la pelinegra, mirando de reojo el rostro un tanto rojizo del rubio menor, quien intentaba ocultarlo con su ceño fruncido.

– Pff… pues si le gusta, es porque realmente nunca fue hetero y me da la oportunidad de terminarle ya –. Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a la advertencia de su mejor amiga. Ah, si que a veces llegaba a molestarle con su tonto razonamiento. Le sorprendía que siguiera siendo invitada a las fiestas.

– ¡Bésalo ya, Kenny! –. Gritó una pelirroja, tomando de los hombros al mencionado, zarandeándolo. – ¿O es que te arrepentiste? –. Insinuó con voz desafiante, sabiendo que con eso haría al otro animarse por fin ya.

El ojiceleste soltó una risilla burlona y, ¿por qué no?, segura. – Red, pensé que me conocías mejor –. Se levantó de su lugar, dando vuelta alrededor de todos, hasta acercarse al chico del reto. – Haremos esto y no puedes dar vuelta atrás, ¿entendido, Butters? –. Una vez hecho el aviso, tomó con rudeza al contrario del mentón, obligándolo a verlo directamente a los ojos, y sin esperar ni un segundo más, lo besó, apenas sobre los labios, pues el menor no quería cooperar mucho.

Algunos chicos les miraron con cara de asco, y la que más resaltaba era la de Cartman -amigo del pervertido-, quien se fue corriendo a vomitar. Otros con simple sorpresa e incredulidad, que entre ellos se tienen a Stan y Kyle, también amigos del rubio mayor. Por otro lado, las chicas estaban emocionadas, grabando el beso que ahora mismo compartían los labios de aquellos rubios. Tenían toda la atención sobre ellos, y eso al el chico de la parka naranja le encantaba, provocándole que se atreviera a llevar un tanto más lejos el beso, introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad bucal ajena.

El pobre rubiecito abrió los ojos como nunca antes creyó poder hacerlo. Sentía la lengua del otro explorar sin temor alguno todo el interior de su boca, e incluso tocaba en momentos la su propia lengua. ¿Por qué todas estaban tan felices de verles así? ¿Qué tenía de bueno? ¡Habían profanado donde sólo su novia debía y…! Y que, aunque nunca la dejó, seguro que algún día lo haría, ¡pero ahora nunca querría! Todo por culpa del estúpido de Kenny… – ¡Mgh! –. Dejó salir un quejido, que seguro hubiese sido un gemido si no estuviera su boca unida a la contraria. El rubio más alto le había mordido su labio, ¡le mordió el labio, joder, estaba loco!

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Kenny decidió por fin dejar respirar al menor, separándose un poco de esos labios con sabor a fresa. Vaya, no había estado nada mal, aunque hubiese sido mejor si el mocoso cooperaba.

Los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos, al notar el hilillo de saliva que aún unía las bocas de ambos chicos, hasta que se desapareció de sus vistas. – … Wow… yo… creo que también iré a vomitar –. Anunció el azabache de gorrito azul con pompón rojo, aunque ese día no lo llevaba puesto, se le reconocía por ello.

– ¡Y-yo voy contigo, Stan! –. Y sin más, ambos salieron de ahí, dirigiéndose hacia la salida del sitio.

Para Kenny eso no era más que una excusa para irse a un motel, o al auto de Stan a coger. Si, estaba seguro que era eso. Nadie, excepto él, sabía sobre la ya existente relación amorosa de aquellos dos. – ¿Butters? –. Le llamó con voz delicada al menor, quien seguía intentando retomar el oxígeno que sus pulmones había perdido en el beso anterior.

– V-váyanse al carajo… t-todos –. Se permitió levantarle el dedo de en medio al chico enfrente suyo, realmente molesto. No podía creerse lo que había hecho, ni tampoco que su propia novia hubiese estado de acuerdo. Se levantó y fue corriendo hacia el baño, en donde se encerró y lloró como nunca antes. Traición… eso era sentirse traicionado.

Ahora si que estaban sorprendidos, y no estaba de más decir que preocupados. Ese comportamiento no era normal en el pobre Leopold. Todos giraron su vista hacia Bárbara, la rubia rizada. Quien soltó un bufido con molestia y se levantó del lugar para seguir a su novio.

– Bien. ¿Quién seguía de girar la botella? –. Preguntó como si nada el rubio de orbes celestes, y los demás no dudaron en seguirle.

Aunque al final tuvo su recompensa por haber besado al más tímido y pequeño de la fiesta. Varias chicas se le insinuaron, y él no dudó en hacer un trío con dos de las que se prestaron para eso: Tenían grandes tetas, cuerpo esbelto, una hermosa cara y, obviamente vagina. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Oh, si, y una de esas dos era, nada más ni nada menos que, Bárbara, o mejor conocida como Bebe. ¿Su novio? Bueno, tener una mejor amiga que lo lleve a su hogar era un beneficio.

' _Las chicas buscan un chico seguro de sí mismo, y tú no eres eso.'_

 **Sé que estuvo algo mierdesilla el fic, pero escuché I Kissed Boy – Cobra Starship y no lo pude evitar. Ah, esa canción provoca orgasmos… (¿?) Posiblemente trabaje en una segunda parte, que ya no tendrá que ver con esa canción, sin no una que ayude a que el Bunny se haga realidad. ¡Y…! No estoy asegurando nada, puse POSIBLEMENTE, así que, no esperen que así sea. Nunca puedo tener la certeza de lo que hago. Bye.**


End file.
